Hybrid powertrains for vehicles utilize different power sources under different vehicle operating conditions. For example, a hybrid powertrain with an electrically-variable transmission can have different operating modes established by engaging brakes and/or clutches in different combinations and controlling an engine and motor/generators. A hybrid powertrain can improve fuel economy by allowing the engine to operate at its most fuel efficient speed. However, the additional components required for a hybrid powertrain, such as planetary gear sets, brakes and/or clutches, may increase overall vehicle cost and packaging space requirements.